


the only one that can tie me up is me

by Daanny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: Aomine lands his hands on a bondage guide book and some ropes. Kuroko helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the only one that can beat me is me
> 
> lol

This is a bad idea.

This can’t be anything but a bad idea.

Aomine sets down a long and heavy coil of rope in Kuroko’s hands. He prays to God and hopes this isn’t a bad idea.

Kuroko takes the coil away. Aomine no longer feels the weight of it in his hands any longer.

This is _so_ a bad idea. Aomine regrets everything. He regrets calling Kuroko over that morning. He regrets taking the box from the postal office. He regrets clicking Order Now on Amazon. He regrets reading the magazine he found left in the change room. He _regrets his birth_.

Kuroko flips through a guide book on Aomine’s desk. Aomine watches him in horror and anticipation. Kuroko finally stops on a page and shows Aomine the page, “It says this is an easy one, Aomine-kun. What do you think?”

What did he think? He flipped through the guidebook so many times he had the entire thing memorized. Kuroko had just so conveniently landed on a majestic display he had drooled over only last night: the turtle shell.

  _Say no, Aomine. Say no. You know this is a bad idea, so just say_ no.

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko prompts again. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s great, Tetsu,” Aomine says. _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_

“Then we’ll go with this,” Kuroko starts unravelling the rope and folds it in half.

Aomine all but faints out of excitement.

* * *

Kuroko guides Aomine in front of the only mirror in Aomine’s room. He tugs at his finished work here and there, “It turned out well, didn’t it?”

The rope digs into Aomine’s skin at just the right spots and is perhaps the only thing left to bind his heart inside his ribcage. Aomine would have to agree that it turned out extremely well, especially for Kuroko’s first try. He—

“I— I’d have done it better,” Aomine blurts out, mentally punching himself for the stupid words that fly out of his mouth. “The only one that can tie me up is me.”

Kuroko’s face falls, “Oh? Is that so? I’ll leave then.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Aomine hurriedly adds. “That’s not what I meant. This is really great, it really is. I was just…”

“Just what?”

“I was just being stupid. Please _don’t leave me like this_.”

Aomine could only imagine the horrors if his mother was to walk in on him, arms tied down firmly to his sides. He’d only be able to walk, but even that would be difficult, as Kuroko had taken the extra step and tied a small knot, resting on the fabric that covered his balls.

Kuroko stops in his path, and turns back with a small smile, “Then, if you’d let me do this again, I’ll stay this time.”

Wait, what?

“Tetsu, you… _what_?”

“I quite enjoyed this. If you’d let me come back again, I’d gladly stay.”

“You… I… Of course.”


End file.
